


In which Paarfi discourses on the drabble

by Jamoche



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamoche/pseuds/Jamoche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Dragaera_100 challenge: A drabble in the style of Paarfi, the inestimable chronicler of the Khaavren Romances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Paarfi discourses on the drabble

We would like to commend to our readers the form of story known as the drabble; a form which consists of neither more nor less than one hundred words. There are some authors who claim that no writer of any value would bother with such a short form; where, they say, is the room for eloquence? But the perceptive reader will realize that it is by the very act of constraining himself that the author achieves true freedom; the drabble in its simplicity encapsulates the very essence of wit and brevity (a topic on which we cannot say too much).


End file.
